Le sang de toutes les convoitises
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 6. Dans un monde où se cotoient vampires et hybrides Nishinoya, suceur de sang de son état et son ami Tanaka feront lors d'une vente aux enchères une rencontre qui changera non seulement leur vie mais aussi celle de la ville où ils vivent. Yaoi. AsaNoya, TanaEnno.
1. Part 1

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Bonjour bonjour, voici la requête numéro 6 de la part de DramaticalRaven avec du AsaNoya et du TanaEnno dans l'univers que tu m'as demandée. Je me suis un peu inspirée d'un des doujins de Naono Bohra (une mangaka yaoi dont j'adore les oeuvres, ses histoires fantastiques et fantasy sont à tomber) appelée Mori no Koe pour l'enrichir davantage. Je vais la scinder en plusieurs chapitres vu qu'elle fait quand même dix-huit pages (j'essaierai faire plus court la prochaine fois). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture. :)**

Part 1 :

Il était un monde où se cotoyaient vampires et hybrides animaliers. Ceux-ci descendaient des esprits d'anciennes divinités qui vivaient jadis dans ce monde avant de repartir dans leur dimension natale, mêlant une partie de leurs âmes avec les humains qui les servaient alors, leur conférant ainsi des pouvoirs magiques ancrés dans leur sang.

Les vampires, quant à eux, descendaient des humains ayant passé un pacte avec les esprits de la nuit, des esprits démoniaques qui étaient traités en parias alors qu'ils souhaitaient simplement vivre en paix. Cependant, lorsqu'ils découvrirent les vertus que procurait le sang des hybrides, ils se mirent à les chasser pour se les approprier.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que leurs proies pouvaient facilement perdre leur humanité s'ils cédaient à des pulsions trop fortes, devenant l'animal dont ils partageaient le sang.

Une guerre éclata alors et couta de nombreuses vies. S'ensuivit alors un accord : au moment de cette bataille sanglante, les hybrides avaient découvert qu'ils pouvaient controler leur partie animale s'ils se faisaient mordre par un vampire. Les vampires se rendirent compte que le sang des hybrides leur permit de vivre à la lueur du jour.

Ainsi une relation symbiotique fut née entre les deux classes.

Malheureusement, celle-ci s'était étiolée au fil des temps.

Nishinoya soupira en regardant le ciel ensoleillé dehors. Il se souvint que sa mère lui avait raconté un jour qu'il y a bien longtemps, les vampires, dont il faisait partie, ne pouvaient vivre que la nuit, la lumière du soleil leur étant mortelle. Le brun se demandait souvent comment ils avaient pu tenir, ces rayons lumineux si chauds étaient si agréables contre sa peau. Le brun sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger dans le hall. Ryu allait certainement passer le voir.

Il descendit alors pour contempler le vestibule qui fut bien vide. La ville où il vivait était l'une des rares qui cautionnait encore la vente d'hybrides. D'habitude, ceux-ci se mettaient eux-même au service du vampire qu'ils avaient choisi mais certains braconniers en capturaient pour les vendre au plus offrant. Beaucoup de doyens en avaient aboli la pratique mais le leur ne l'avait pas fait.

Yû faisait toujours en sorte d'en acheter quelques uns pour les libérer ensuite au grand dam de Ryû qui, lui, collectionnait les hybrides féminines. Certes, il ne leur faisait pas de mal mais pour le petit vampire, tout le monde devait être traité d'égal à égal. Son ami arriva peu de temps après : "Salut, Noya-san!, il contempla le vestibule, eh bien, c'est toujours aussi vide chez toi. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de serviteurs? C'est triste de vivre tout seul dans un si grand manoir.

\- Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul, Ryû, répondit Yû en lui tapotant l'épaule, j'hésite même à vendre le manoir familial.

\- Quoi!? Mais que vont dire tes parents?

\- Pas grand chose, répondit Nishinoya en haussant les épaules, ils seraient surtout content de me voir hors de ce patelin." Ses parents étaient aussi contre l'esclavage des hybrides. "On va faire un tour?

\- Pas de souci, répondit Tanaka tout sourire, on peut passer chez moi boire un coup et après, aller à la maison des ventes aux enchères afin que je puisse revoir ma Kiyoko-san bien-aimée. Je vais aussi voir si je ne prends pas une jolie demoiselle-ourse. Elles sont adorables et je n'en ai pas."

Yû poussa un soupir. Il comprenait que Ryû avait besoin de séduire parce qu'il n'avait pas de succès auprès des vampires car elles le trouvaient toutes trop rustre mais là, il abusait un peu trop. Son ami avait beau critiqué ce prétentieux d'Oikawa qui lui n'hésitait pas à acheter des hybrides des deux sexes, il était pareil.

Et pour Kiyoko-san...Il fallait se faire une raison. Cette femme-louve d'une grande beauté était la seule hybride qu'il avait voulu acheter, cependant, lui-même avait abandonné : "Ryû, Kiyoko-san appartient déjá à la fille de la propriétaire de la maison des ventes et c'est l'une des vampires les plus influentes de la ville. Abandonne.

\- Ouais, je le sais, fit Tanaka en soupirant. Yû lui tapota gentiment l'épaule pendant qu'ils arpentèrent le trottoir tandis que des calèches roulèrent sur les routes.

Ryû et lui vivaient dans le quartier le plus riche avec, en plus d'eux Shouyou, Oikawa et Kageyama. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas les voir, sauf Oikawa bien entendu, ce vampire était trop désagréable.

Ils arrivèrent devant la résidence des Tanaka qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un hotel particulier. "Ah! Voilà la partie que je préfère, déclara Ryû qui se préparait à voir un cortège de jeunes filles hybrides prêtes à le saluer, mes chériiiiies, continua-t-il en ouvrant la porte, je suis de re..., l'entrée fut vide,..tour?"

Yû rentra à son tour. "Ben où est mon harem adoré?

\- Je les ai toutes libérées."

Ryûnosuke regarda d'un air effaré sa grande soeur qui apparut en haut de l'escalier en bois menant à l'étage. "Quooooiiiiii? Pourquoi t'as fait ça, grande soeur?

\- Parce que ce ne sont pas des jouets Ryu, vociféra-t-elle, tu devrais davantage te conduire comme un homme et traiter les femmes avec respect.

\- Mais je les respecte, grande soeur."

Saeko l'ignora pour saluer Nishinoya. "Salut, Yû. Ça te dis de boire un thé?"

Le brun hocha la tête. Cela lui ferait du bien. "Oui, Saeko-nee-san, avec plaisir.

\- Bien, allons dans le salon. Tu ne vas pas rester planté dans l'entrée."

Tous s'intallèrent donc au petit salon dont la décoration coquette rendait l'ensemble plus chatoyant. Yû admirait les murs lilas et les rideaux brodés qui recouvraient les fenêtres. Saeko avait beau avoir un caractère bien trempé, elle n'était pas moins très féminine.

Les trois prirent chacun un fauteuil où ils s'assirent pendant que le serviteur de Saeko, un homme portant des oreilles et une queue de renard, leur servit une tasse de thé accompagné d'un petit macaron à la fraise. Les vampires pouvaient se nourrir normalement mais seul le sang leur était vital. "Merci Aki, fit la vampire en souriant tendrement à l'homme renard. Ryû maugréa devant cette scène. "Pourquoi tu ne libères pas Akiteru, toi aussi?

\- Je sers Saeko-sama de mon plein gré, Ryû-sama, répondit gentiment l'interessé en regardant affectueusement sa maitresse, et maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai quelque chose à vous donner, Yû-sama."

Il sortit un instant de la pièce puis revint avec un livre : "Je pense que vous risquez certainement de croiser mon frère sur le chemin ou de le voir chez son maitre. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de ce livre donc je suis passé à la bibliothèque de la ville pour l'emprunter, comme je sais qu'il est très occupé en ce moment. Est-ce que vous pouvez le lui donner si cela ne vous dérange pas?"

Nishinoya regarda l'ouvrage après avoir bu une gorgée de thé. Il s'agissait d'un livre de médecine traitant des maladies vampiriques. Il se rembrunit légèrement avant d'accepter la demande : "Comptez sur moi, Akiteru. Je vais le lui transmettre."

Celui-ci le remercia avec un petit sourire : "Merci infiniment." Il fit une courbette aux trois vampires. "Je dois y aller maintenant, saluez mon frère de ma part.

\- On n'y manquera pas, déclara Yû en lui souriant.

Akiteru quitta la salle sous le regard attendri de Saeko. "Ah, cet homme est une perle. Je suis si heureuse qu'il soit à mes cotés.

\- D'ailleurs oû est-il parti, grande soeur?, lui demanda Ryû.

\- Aki et moi travaillons pour une association qui tente de convaincre notre cher doyen éclairé de renoncer à cette politique d'esclavage et aussi de contribuer à une meilleure harmonie entre vampires et hybrides.

-Faudrait que je m'inscrive là-bas, dit Yû, si cela peut changer les choses.

\- C'est vrai que pour la plupart des vampires, les hybrides ne sont que des trophées à ajouter à leur collection, elle fixa sévèrement son frère qui fuit son regard, honteux, pour d'autres, ce sont des réservoirs à pouvoirs. Je sais que certains hybrides acceptent de nous servir comme c'est le cas avec Aki mais beaucoup sont capturés de force.

\- Plein de vampires cherchent à s'emparer d' êtres hybrides possédant dans leur sang le pouvoir de guérison, poursuivit Ryû, tout ça parce que c'est grâce à eux que nous pouvons vivre le jour."

Yû ne répondit rien. Un médecin avait rencontré un jour un homme-ours possédant ce sang. Il avait ainsi synthétisé un remède qui avait permis aux vampires de profiter de la lumière du jour. Les hybrides ayant le don de guérison étaient très rares et il était vrai que les vampires convoitaient ceux qui possédaient ce sang si particulier.

C'était aussi pour cette raison que certains d'entre eux cherchaient à avoir à leur service le plus d'êtres hybrides possible, afin d'avoir un maximum de pouvoirs à leur disposition. Il se demandait bien si ce n'était pas pour cette raison que le doyen n'abolissait pas cette politique de vente. Afin d'avoir le controle et la main mise dessus.

"J'y vais, Ryû, fit le brun en déposant l'assiette et le couvert sur la table, je vais donner le livre à Tsukishima.

\- Attends, Noya-san, s'empressa de dire Ryû en se levant brusquement, je vais avec toi.

\- Interdiction d'aller à la maison de ventes aux enchères, lui prévint sa soeur qui les raccompagna à l'entrée, sinon tu auras de mes nouvelles.

\- Bien sûr grande soeur...Comme si j'allais l'écouter, termina-t-il une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte.

"Franchement Ryû, ta soeur a raison, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de collect...

-...Ce n'est pas comme si je les maltraitais, rétorqua Ryû, et puis, je n'aime pas être seul. Tu étais comme moi avant, Noya-san, tu n'arrêtais pas de t'extasier devant ces jolies hybrides.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais voulu les acheter. Allons voir Tsukishima."

Ryû soupira et le suivit jusqu'à un petit manoir situé non loin de sa résidence.


	2. Part 2

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

Part 2 :

Un homme-renard blond de grande taille et arborant des lunettes leur ouvrit, les toisant d'un regard froid et, pour ainsi dire indifférent. "Salut Tsukishima! On peut rentrer?"

Kei regarda un instant les deux vampires avant de les faire rentrer sans mot dire. Ryû et Yû pénétrèrent dans le hall où l'homme-renard leur demanda : "Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici?

\- Ton frère nous a demandé de te donner ça, fit Yû en lui donnant le livre, et il te passe le bonjour.

\- Merci, répondit Tsukishima en regardant l'ouvrage avec intéret. Peut-être qu'avec cet ouvrage, il pourrait y arriver. "Shouyou est dans sa chambre, continua-t-il, je vais vous amener à lui."

Le blond les fit monter à l'étage où il les mena dans une chambre où était assis dans un lit immense un jeune homme roux. Celui-ci faisait la lecture à une petite fille lui ressemblant malgré ses traits fatigués et sa peau qui palissait à vu d'oeil. Il leur fit signe à leur arrivée. "Ah! Tanaka-san, Noya-san, salut!, il s'adressa ensuite à la petite fille, Natsu, je suis désolée mais je dois parler à mes amis.

\- D'accord, grand frère, la petite vampire salua ensuite les deux camarades en question, bonjour Ryû-nii et Yû-nii.

\- Bonjour petite Natsu, fit Ryû en lui ébourriffant les cheveux, tu es bien sage avec ton grand frère?

\- Oui, répondit la petite rousse tout sourire, dévoilant ainsi ses petits crocs, je vais rejoindre Kei-nii pour que vous puissiez parler. A bientôt."

Natsu courut ensuite vers Kei qui regarda un instant son maitre avec inquiétude. Shouyou semblait extrêmement fatigué aujourd'hui. Déjà que le roi était passé le voir ce matin, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû proposer à Tanaka et à Nishinoya de... "Ça va aller, Kei, déclara le roux en lui souriant tendrement, je t'appelerai en cas de malaise."

Kei hocha la tête avant de fermer la porte. Natsu le regardait tristement : "Dis, Kei-nii, tu crois que grand frère sera guéri un jour?"

L'homme-renard s'accroupit en lui adressant un sourire rassurant : "Je vais faire tout mon possible pour que cela arrive, Natsu."

Yû contempla Shouyou qui s'allongea de nouveau. Son ami souffrait d'une maladie vampirique rare appelée anémie chronique. Peu importe la quantité de sang qu'il put boire, le roux n'en avait jamais assez et souffrait de crises d'anémie plus ou moins fortes, comme de fut le cas en ce moment. A cause de ça, il sortait rarement. "Je sais que vous vous inquiétez mais ça va. Vous devriez aller à la salle des enchères, tu feras une belle rencontre là-bas, Tanaka-san.

-C'est vrai?, s'enthousiasma Ryû, il faut qu'on aille là-bas, Noya-san."

Celui-ci sentait que Shouyou ne leur disait pas tout. Le sang de Tsukishima possédait le don de prédiction, ce qui permit au roux de voir une parcelle de l'avenir proche. Cependant, il ne lui posa pas la question. Son ami semblait mal en point contrairement à ce que son visage radieux semblait dire. "Ryû, va prévenir Tsukishima."

Celui-ci hocha la tête, laissant les deux vampires seuls. "Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir rien faire, déclara Yû. Cela l'attristait de voir Shouyou comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Noya-san. Je suis né comme ça et..." Kei arriva avec Tanaka. "On va te laisser, Ryû et moi. "

Shouyou hocha la tête et les regarda partir pendant que Kei s'assit à coté de lui tout en lui dévoilant son cou. Le roux s'approcha en sortant ses crocs et le mordit doucement afin que le blond souffre moins.

Il sentit ensuite la main de celui-ci lui caresser doucement les cheveux pendant qu'il s'abreuvait de son sang quand soudain il eut une vision. "Shouyou?"

Le roux se dégagea de son étreinte en souriant légèrement. Tanaka-san n'allait pas être le seul à faire une belle rencontre. "Ce n'est rien, Kei.", répondit-il en lui embrassant amoureusement la joue.

Ryû et Yû arrivèrent dans la maison des ventes aux enchères qui fut plus bondée que d'habitude. La particularité de cet endroit venait du fait qu'au lieu de présenter directemenf la "marchandise", celle-ci se montrait d'abord elle-même par le biais d'un bar à hotes oû elle s'occupait de l'accueil et du service. Shimizu était présente à l'accueil de cet endroit très chic s'il en était. "Kiyoko-san, vous êtes très en beauté aujourd'hui." La jeune-femme louve l'ignora et désigna à la place une table de libre au fond de la salle où les deux vampires s'assirent. "Ah, j'aime ça quand elle m'ignore.", déclara Tanaka en souriant.

Yû en profita pour regarder les hybrides dans la salle. Beaucoup de femmes-lapines étaient présentes, ce qui plut énormément à Ryû. "Regarde comme elles sont jolies, j'en achèterai bien un...?" Son regard croisa celui du serveur qui venait de lui poser son verre. Un homme-chien aux oreilles de loup noires, aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux de même couleur. Cet hybride avait un physique tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire mais Ryûnosuke ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de..."Eh, Ryû, ça va?

-Euh oui, désolé."

Le serveur lui adressa un doux sourire avant de partir. Ryû rougit légèrement. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? "Eh bien, Ryû, tu as eu le coup de foudre on dirait, le taquina Nishinoya.

\- Hein?Q-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

Nishinoya allait répondre lorsque la lumière s'éteignit pour seulement illuminer l'estrade : "Euh m-mesdames et messiers, présenta nerveusement Hitoka, la fille de la propriétaire des lieux, v-voici venu le m-moment des enchères."

La jeune vampire blonde s'écarta pour laisser passer les hybrides en vente pour les enchères de ce soir. Yû entendit parler les autres vampires. "J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un hybride rare parmi eux. Il aurait le sang guerisseur.

\- S'il est là, je le prends direct."

Le vampire brun tiqua de la langue. Ses congénères lui donnaient des fois envie de vomir. Hitoka, de son coté, commença à trembler. Elle détestait faire ça et avait plusieurs fois supplié sa mère de mettre en vente la maison des ventes pour se consacrer à une activité plus noble. Cependant celle-ci lui avait déclaré qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, le doyen avait la main mise sur son domaine.

Kiyoko-san était derrière elle et lui offrit un sourire encourageant. Hitoka déglutit avant de déclarer : "Voici les prix. On commence par un homme-loup d'une vingtaine d'années dont le sang possède le pouvoir de suggestion. On commence avec 1500 pièces d'or.

-Eh bien, commenta Nishinoya en regardant celui qui les avait servis tout à l'heure présenté aux enchères, il n'y a pas foule pour lui. Je vais peut-être l'ache...

\- J'en offre 3000.

\- Ryû!?" Celui-ci était étonné par ce qu'il venait de faire." Purée, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend?

L'homme-loup le regarda de nouveau en lui adressant un sourire de gratitude. "Qui dit mieux?, poursuivit Yachi, personne? Alors, c'est adjugé, vendu à Tanaka-sama pour 3000 pièces d'or, termina-t-elle en donnant un coup de marteau. Le serveur s'approcha de Ryû et s'assit à coté de lui. "Merci beaucoup.

\- Euh d-de rien, bégaya Ryû. Cet homme-loup était un peu trop proche de lui. "Comment t'appelles-tu?

\- Chikara Ennoshita, répondit l'homme-loup en faisant une légère courbette, c'est un plaisir de vous servir, Tanaka-sama."

\- Euh..." Yû eut un petit rire. Cet hybride faisait perdre à son ami tous ses moyens. Il aurait aimé sortir après que Ryû aurait fini de payer mais cette histoire d'homme-ours guérisseur l'intriguait.

Ils attendirent la vente de deux femmes-lapines pour ensuite voir effectivement un homme aux oreilles d'ours sur le devant de la scène que Yû trouvait magnifique. Il avait l'air plus agé que lui avec sa barbe et ses cheveux longs, le vampire le trouvait sexy. Par contre, il avait l'air apeuré. "Voici un homme ours possédant le sang de guérison, une qualité très rare. On commence avec 10000 pièces. Qui dit mieux?"

Le vampire brun attendit que les enchères montent à 50000 pour enfin proposer son prix. Peu de vampires étaient aussi riches. Il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'Oikawa ne fut pas venu. D'habitude, il aurait été le premier à sauter sur l'occasion quoiqu'il s'était vanté d'avoir trouvé la perle rare, il y a peu. Tant mieux, cela dit. "J'en offre 70000." Tous les vampires de la salle le regardèrent d'un air effaré. Comment ce petit osait-il?

"Tu en es sûr, Noya-san?, lui demanda Ryûnosuke, pas très rassuré de le voir débourser une si grande somme.

-T'inquiète Ryû, répondit Yû, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, ne pas avoir de domestiques permet d'avoir de bonnes économies."

La majorité des vampires de cette ville s'achetaient des hybrides pour en faire des serviteurs mais lui, préférait tout faire seul. "70000, qui dit mieux?" Yachi vit quelques vampires exulter. Cependant, personne ne répondit. Un silence tendu envahit la pièce. "Adjugez-vendu pour Nishinoya-sama, dit Hitoka en tapant du marteau.

Elle reprit son souffle et partit rejoindre Nishinoya et Tanaka en compagnie du " prix". Ils lui tendirent chacun une bourse de pièces d'or. "Merci, leur répondit Hitoka, j'espère que vous vous entendrez très bien." Elle courut ensuite rejoindre Kiyoko.

Yû et Ryûnosuke sortirent ensuite avec les hybrides qu'ils avaient acheté tout en ignorant les regards meurtriers des vampires autour d'eux. Le brun rassura l'homme-ours qui tremblait légèrement. "Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, le rassura-t-il en lui prenant la main, je ne suis pas du genre méchant.

\- Il n'a aucun domestique chez lui, renchérit Ryû, et il libère toujours les hybrides qu'il achète.

\- C'est vrai?, répondit l'homme-ours, surpris de voir un vampire si généreux. Son dernier maitre avait été brutal avec lui, utilisant son sang comme bon lui semblait.

\- Oui, déclara fièrement Yû en lui serrant tendrement la main, cependant, poursuivit-il en rougissant légèrement, j'aimerai que tu restes avec moi, si tu le souhaites, bien entendu."

Asahi réfléchit. La main serrée dans la sienne était chaleureuse et rassurante mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur. Cependant, il n'avait nulle part où aller. "D'accord. Je m'appelle Asahi Azumane, en fait.

\- Yû Nishinoya, répondit le vampire en souriant, allons chez moi pour que je te fasse le tour du propriétaire. J'y vais, Ryû."

Ryû hocha la tête et les regarda partir d'un oeil attendri, Noya-san avait l'air vraiment heureux d'avoir rencontré cet hybride. "Devrions-nous aller chez vous, Tanaka-sama?" Celui-ci rougit. Décidemment, cet Ennoshita le troublait bien plus que les filles de son harem, non, ancien harem :"Euh oui. Je te présenterai ma soeur comme ça."

Ennoshita lui sourit. Il était tombé sous le charme de ce vampire lorsqu'il l'avait vu rentrer dans la salle aux enchères. Son physique banal avait joué pour lui cette fois-ci. Aucun vampire ne prenait un hybride s'il n'attirait l'oeil et lorsque Tanaka-sama l'avait choisi aux enchères, il avait été très content. Bon, Chikara avait utilisé un peu son pouvoir aussi mais...Il le servirait et comblerait le moindre de ses désirs, c'était décidé.

Cependant, tous ignoraient qu'un danger rôdait dans la ville.


	3. Part 3

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

Part 3 :

Asahi s'acclimatait tranquillement à la vie chez Nishinoya-sama. Même si son maitre lui avait demandé de le considérer comme un ami, l'homme-ours faisait toujours en sorte de lui rendre la vie plus facile en faisant les taches domestiques. Malgré tout, Nishinoya-sama refusait de prendre son sang. "Je prends le mien à la banque du sang pour me nourrir." La banque du sang distribuait essentiellement du sang de vollaille pour les vampires refusant de se nourrir du sang d'hybride. "Je suis un vampire végétarien." avait déclaré fièrement le petit vampire.

Il aimait cette vie, et il commençait à ne plus avoir peur, ni à faire des cauchemars. Asahi prépara alors le petit déjeûner de son maitre et lui amena au lit, pendant que celui-ci se réveillait. "Voilà votre petit déjeûner, Nishinoya-sama, dit-il en lui posant le plateau sur ses genoux.

\- Merci Asahi, répondit le vampire en s'étirant, et combien de fois je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec le "sama"? Nous sommes amis, non?"

Asahi ne put s'empêcher de regarder le corps du vampire qui l'attirait malgré lui. Il était pâle mais bien défini et il avait envie de..."Asahi, tu m'écoutes?

-Ah? Euh, oui? Désolé, j'étais ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- On va chez un ami aujourd'hui. Il y aura d'autres personnes aussi, comme ça, vous pourrez faire connaissance."

Résidence Tanaka :

Ryûnosuke somnolait tranquillement dans son lit bien douillet. Sa soeur avait été contente de l'arrivée d'Ennoshita et malgré son coté extrêmement dévoué, l'homme-loup pouvait être très strict avec lui, le réprimandant à la moindre incartade pour le plus grand plaisir de sa grande soeur.

Cependant, il pouvait aussi être très...,"Tanaka-sama, il faut se réveiller."...affectueux vu la façon dont il le réveillait tous les matins, passant doucement sa main sur son torse pour descendre de plus en plus b..."Ennoshita, c'est bon. Je suis réveillé."

L'homme-loup retira sa main de la couverture pour lui présenter son cou. "Prenez ce dont vous avez besoin." Tanaka frotta ses yeux avant de le mordre, comme il le faisait tous les matins à son réveil. "Oh." Le vampire remarqua que son serviteur prenait beaucoup de plaisir dans ces moments-là. Même les filles de son ancien harem n'avaient pas été aussi...satisfaites, juste dociles. Le goût de son sang était exquis. "Ryûno...suke..sama." Ryû s'arrêta subitement suite au chuchotement de son prénom. "Ça va? J'en ai trop pris peut-être?"

Lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Ennoshita, aux pommettes d'un adorable rose, exprimant un plaisir sans fin, le vampire se retint de lui sauter dessus maintenant. "Ryû, t'es réveillé?" La voix de Saeko leur fit reprendre leurs esprits. "Ouais grande soeur, tu peux rentrer."

Celle-ci ouvrit la porte. "Bonjour Chikara, dit-elle à l'hybride avant de s'adresser à son frère, je tiens à te prévenir que tu dois limiter les sorties maintenant.

\- Mais pourquoi? Je vais juste chez Hinata aujourd'hui.

\- Il y a une épidémie qui s'est déclarée et elle est particulièrement dangereuse et..." Elle s'interrompit."...Oublie ça."

\- Je vais juste voir Hinata aujourd'hui et Ennoshita viendra avec moi. Je ne rentrerai pas tard donc ne t'inquiète pas."

Il réfléchit cependant. Cette épidémie pouvait mettre tout le monde en danger, surtout Hinata. Le serviteur de Noya-san possédait bien le don de guérison, non? Cependant, il savait que son ami tenait beaucoup à l'homme-ours et il n'osait pas lui en parler. Surtout qu'il cachait cette histoire à tout le monde.

Les vampires présents aux enchères étaient certes au courant mais il avait réussi à les dissuader grâce au pouvoir de suggestion provenant du sang d'Ennoshita. Une main se posa sur la sienne. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Ennoshita qui tentaient de le rassurer. "Tout ira bien, Tanaka-sama. Je discuterai avec certains de mes congénères spécialisés dans la médecine s'il le faut."

Ryûnosuke lui sourit en lui tapotant l'épaule : "Merci Ennoshita, tu m'as remonté le moral." Il se leva. "Allons-nous préparer pour aller chez Hinata."

Résidence Hinata :

"Hé, hé, j'ai gagné Kageyama, déclara joyeusement le roux en prenant les pions du jeu de dames, tu me dois un bol de riz à l'oeuf.

\- Tu parles, maugréa le vampire aux yeux bleus, tu as triché, oui.

\- C'est fou ce que tu es mauvais perdant, le roi."

Kageyama regarda Tsukishima d'un oeil mauvais pendant que son serviteur, un homme-loup appelé Sugawara tentait de calmer le jeu entre eux deux. "Allez, on se calme, tous les deux. Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer.

\- Il a raison, Tobio-chan, renchérit Oikawa qui sirotait une tasse de thé, tu as toujours tendance à prendre la mouche en un rien de temps."

Il sortit une cloche de sa manche et la fit sonner. "Iwa-chan, ma tasse est trop chaude, tu peux la refroidir?" Un homme ours en colère apparut en lui rétorquant violemment : "C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles? Débrouille-toi tout seul." Il disparut aussi sec.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas juste Iwa-chan, répondit le vampire en faisant la moue, Depuis qu'il avait acheté Iwa-chan, Oikawa ne prenait plus d'autres hybrides, il s'était mis à apprécier son caractère récalcitrant. Il en avait eu assez, et puis le pouvoir de téléportation de son serviteur pouvait être très utile.

Yû et Ryû arrivèrent ensuite dans la salle, une fois que Kei les eut accueillit à l'entrée. "Salut la compagnie.

\- Tanaka-san, fit Shouyou en souriant, ça va ?

\- Tout baigne, voici mon nouveau serviteur, Ennoshita."

Celui-ci fit une corbette pendant que Yû présentait Asahi à tout le monde. "Eh bien, tes goûts ont changé, Tanaka.", rétorqua Oikawa. Le vampire grogna mais s'arrêta lorsqu'Ennoshita lui posa doucement une main sur l'épaule. "Inutile de s'énerver, Tanaka-sama, murmura-t-il, ce genre de fanfarons a toujours tort."

Le vampire fut surpris de voir à quel point cet homme-loup pouvait l'apaiser en une seule phrase. Asahi, de son coté, discutait avec les serviteurs respectifs de Hinata et Kageyama pendant que son maitre partit voir ceux-ci. "Le pauvre Hinata souffre d'anémie chronique, expliqua Sugawara, et Tsukishima et moi cherchons désesperemment un remède.

\- Avec l'épidémie qui arrive en ville, poursuivit Tsukishima, je crains le pire."

L'homme-ours pensa à son sang de guérison. Il pouvait très bien leur en parler mais il avait promis à Nishinoya-sama de ne pas le faire. Ennoshita les rejoignit quelques instants après et tous continuèrent à bavarder quand, tout à coup, Kageyama et Sugawara regardèrent l'entrée, l'homme-loup gris portait en son sang le pouvoir de détection et pouvait ressentir si une personne néfaste arrivait près d'eux.

Kei le remarqua et se dirigea vers l'entrée en demandant aux autres hybrides de veiller sur leurs maitres. Il ouvrit la porte pour y voir un vampire qui ne lui plut guère. Satori Tendou, un agent du doyen en compagnie de son serviteur Wakatoshi Ushijima dont le sang décuplait la puissance du vampire qui le goutait. L'homme-ours était aussi un guerrier redoutable. "Bonjour, je souhaite parler à Hinata-sama.

\- Malheureusement, répondit Kei d'un ton froid et moqueur, mon maitre est indisposé pour le moment. Vous savez ce que c'est, l'anémie chronique.

\- Au vu du bruit que j'entends, déclara le vampire roux, je crains que ce vous me racontez est faux." Kei tiqua de la langue, Tendou était connu pour son ouïe fine. "Mais inutile de voud inquiéter, je suis seulement ici pour lui poser quelques questions, sans plus et il vaut mieux pour vous que vous collaboriez."

Kei le laissa entrer avec réticence. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Tout le monde se tut à l'arrivée de Tendou. Le serviteur du roux se dépêcha de se mettre auprès de lui. Yû grogna. Si Tendou était là, c'était surement parce qu'il savait pour Asahi. "Bonjour tout le monde, fit Tendou, désolé d'interrompre votre charmante réunion. En tous cas, cela tombe bien qu'il y ait beaucoup d'hybrides. Cela me facilitera le travail."

Tous les hybrides se mirent à coté de leur maitre respectif. Tanaka usa alors de son pouvoir de suggestion. Il avait compris la raison de cette venue. "Vous devez vous tromper, Tendou-san, il n'y a personne ici."

Le vampire roux porta ses deux mains sur sa tête en tremblant. Il fallait qu'il résiste. "Il...Il n'y a per...sonne ic..." Une main frappa son épaule. "Merci Wakatoshi-kun, fit Tendou en souriant, vous venez de me prouver que vous avez quelque chose à cacher et je sais où il est de toute façon, hein? Asahi Azumane?"

Celui-ci trembla. Il connaissait Tendou bien sûr, vu qu'il servait son ancien maitre, le doyen Washijou. Ce vieil homme qui le vidait chaque fois de son sang pour le vendre au plus offrant et qui le battait à la moindre faute. Yachi-sama avait réussi à le cacher et s'était servi de la vente aux enchères pour qu'il s'échappe.

Une chance qu'il fut tombé sur Nishinoya-sama. L'homme-ours se demandait si ce n'était pas lui qui avait causé cette épidémie mais il y avait plus important, il devait protéger Yû. "Inutile de faire du mal aux autres, je vais avec vous.

\- Mais Asahi..." Nishinoya-sama essayait de le retenir. Cela l'émut. Il lui caressa les cheveux. "Je vous remercie de m'avoir traité avec autant de gentillesse, Nishinoya-sama. Vous avez été un bon ami." Asahi lui embrassa tendrement ensuite le front avant de partir avec Tendou et Ushijima.

Yû donna un coup de poing rageur sur la table. "Je suis désolé, Noya-san, déclara tristement Ryû, je n'ai pas pu les retenir.

\- Non, c'est moi qui n'a pas pu le protéger. Le doyen a dû découvrir son pouvoir pour le prendre comme ça.

\- Et tu vas rester planté là à ne rien faire?"

Tous se retournèrent vers Oikawa. "Il me semblait bien avoir vu ton serviteur quelque part et après avoir vu Tendou-chan, j'en ai la confirmation. Azumane était un serviteur du doyen Washijou. Il le présentait souvent à des vampires emminents lors des soirées qu'il organisait comme une pièce d'apparat. "

Cela énerva encore plus Yû, comment ce sale doyen esclavagiste avait-il pu? "Je pense qu'il n'y a pas lieu à s'inquiéter cependant, Tendou a un plan.

\- Comment ça?, s'enquit Ryû.

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est d'aller discrètement à la résidence du doyen demain soir. Tsukishima, Sugawara, nous aurons besoin de vous."

Kei regarda Shouyou d'un air inquiet. "Tout va bien et puis Aone sera là. Fais ce qu'Oikawa-san dit, cela sera bon pour nous tous, je l'ai vu en buvant ton sang."

L'homme-renard hocha la tête. Aone était un homme-ours qui s'était mis au service de Natsu. Il servait de garde du corps à la petite vampire. Il lui demanderait de veiller sur le roux en son absence.


	4. Part 4

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Attention, il y a deux lemons dans ce chapitres. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ben ne regardez pas, non de non. Vous risquez d'être doublement choqué. Bonne lecture :)**

Part 4 :

Le soir arriva et Tanaka avait proposé à Yû de rester chez lui afin qu'il ne fut pas seul. "C'est gentil mais je vais rentrer chez moi. J'ai besoin d'être seul."

Ryû s'en voulut de ne pas avoir pu l'aider mais si Oikawa avait trouvé un moyen de libérer Asahi, il ne put que lui faire confiance. Il se déshabilla dans sa chambre quand Ennoshita ouvrit la porte. Son serviteur semblait hésiter un moment avant de lui présenter son cou.

Tanaka-sama avait l'habitude de prendre un peu de son sang tous les matins au réveil et tous les soirs avant de dormir. Cependant sa morsure lui faisait un peu trop d'effet et il ne souhaitait pas incommoder son maitre avec ça. Ryû s'assit donc sur son lit pendant qu'Ennoshita en fit de même.

Il caressa un moment le cou de son serviteur avant de l'effleurer de ses lèvres et de le mordre. Chikara poussa un gémissement, cette sensation, c'était si bon. Ryû lécha un peu la morsure avant de le renverser sur le lit.

Chikara lui jeta un regard étonné. La soeur de son maitre lui avait pourtant dit qu'il préférait les filles. "Quand tu fais cette tête, déclara Ryû, je ne peux plus me contrôler." L'homme-loup le séduisait malgré lui. Il rougit : "Alors je peux te...faire l'amour?"

Chikara eut un énorme sourire : " En temps normal, un maitre ne se poserait pas de question. Il le ferait sans attendre la permission de son serviteur.

\- C-c'est différent avec toi, bafouilla le vampire, t-tu es plus que ça à mes yeux. Bon c'est vrai que tu es archisévère avec moi mais..,"Il lui caressa la joue."...Je sais que tu fais ça pour mon bien."

Chikara l'attira à lui : "Je vous aime, Ryûnosuke-sama depuis la première fois que je vous ai vu, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, c'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai usé de mon pouvoir de suggestion afin que vous me preniez aux enchères. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez."

Il eut pour réponse un petit baiser sur les lèvres. "Je sais, je l'ai senti et tu sais quoi? Je ne le regrette pas, termina-t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Maintenant, il est grand temps que Ryû-sama s'occupe de toi."

Il le déshabilla en quatrième vitesse avant d'en faire de même. Ryû l'admira un moment. Chikara possédait une finesse et une élégance discrète qu'il explora à coeur joie en le dévorant de baisers.

La peau de Chikara était délicieuse, ses réactions l'excitaient davantage, surtout lorsqu'il goûta à ses tétons qui durcirent allègrement sous sa langue. "Ah...Ryû-sama!" Oh, la façon érotique qu'il avait de dire son nom. Chikara ressentit une déferlante de plaisir au fur et à mesure que son maitre caressait ses jambes avant de remonter plus haut. Il les lui écarta avant de lui toucher sa queue de loup qui gigotait sous lui. "Anh! C'est...

\- Eh bien, tu es sensible à cet endroit, cela me donne une idée."

Chikara le questionna du regard quand celui-ci enduisit ses doigts d'un peu d'huile. Il avait utiliser habituellement cette substance pour ses anciennes servantes, nul doute que cela serait la même chose pour son futur amant. Il le prépara doucement même si l'effet du produit se fit sentir. Ryû le voyait se tortiller sous lui, ses pommettes virant au pivoine, la bouche entrouverte. "Alors, Chikara, c'est bon?"

Celui-ci ressentait encore plus les doigts qui allaient et venaient en lui. "Oui, Ryû-sama, c'est...Oh!" Ryû venait de toucher... "Ryû...sama...ar...retez avant que...je..."

Son maitre retira alors doucement les doigts avant de le mettre sur le ventre tout en enduisant son membre. Il écarta de nouveau ses jambes avant d'entrer doucement en lui. Chikara mordit l'oreiller pour ne pas crier et respira un bon coup jusqu'à ce que Ryû soit entièrement en lui. L'homme-loup sentit deux lèvres lui embrasser tendrement la nuque en attendant qu'il puisse s'ajuster. "Vous pouvez continuer Ryû-sama."

Celui-ci bougea lentement, savourant le fourreau de chair qui se pressait autour de lui, il aimait ça, cette sensation si chaude, il mit les mains sur les hanches de son amant pour plus de pression. "Oh, Ryû-sama, c'est ça, plus fort." Ryû accéda à sa requête. "Chi...kara, c'est si...bon." Il alla ensuite de plus en plus vite, ce qui fit davantage crier son amant dont la queue de loup noire commençait à s'agiter.

Ryû eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il la caressa. "Oooh!" Chikara n'allait pas tarder à perdre pied. Le vampire se mit alors tout contre lui pour le mordre ce qui plongea Chikara dans la jouissance la plus totale. Ryû vint à son tour.

Ils s'écroulèrent ensuite leurs corps moites de sueur, leurs doigts entremélés. "Chikara..." L'homme-loup sourit lorsque Ryû l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se retirer. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras avant de les recouvrir tous les deux. Ils s'endormirent ensuite, un sourire de bienheureux aux lèvres.

Résidence Washijou :

Tendou regarda le doyen affalé dans son lit. Il avait du inoculer un virus dans la ville sous ses ordres et maintenant, il avait fait en sorte que lui-même en souffrait. Ainsi, il pourrait finir cette affaire une bonne fois pour toutes. En tant que président de l'Association pour l'harmonie entre vampires et hybrides, le vampire n'avait eu que cette solution pour mettre fin à cette histoire d'esclavage et le plan d'Akiteru-san s'était avéré très judicieux.

De toute façon, Wakatoshi le soutenait dans sa démarche. Lui-même avait été brutalisé par les vampires jadis avant qu'il ne devienne son serviteur et il pensait que la paix entre les peuples serait plus favorable que la guerre.

Satori partit donc dans l'antichambre où l'attendaient ses invités. Tsukishima et Sugawara étaient là en compagnie d'Oikawa, de Nishinoya et de Tanaka. "Bien, il vaut mieux que tu nous dise ce que tu as en tête, fit Tooru, en prenant la tasse de thé que lui donnait Wakatoshi.

\- C'est le doyen Washijou qui a mis au point un virus sur la ville, expliqua Tendou, il voulait utilisé le sang d'Azumane pour faire davantage de profits donc je lui ai gracieusement donné un gout de sa médecine.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?, gronda Nishinoya, où est Asahi?

\- En sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai fait en sorte que personne ne lui fasse de mal. Washijou s'est suffisamment servi de lui. Pour en revenir à mon histoire, j'ai besoin de vous deux, dit Tendou en désignant Tsukishima et Sugawara, pour que vous synthétisiez un traitement à partir du sang d'Azumane. Il m'a déjá donné son accord. Ainsi, je l'utiliserai pour faire chanter Washijou, il sera obligé d'abandonner sa politique.

\- Vous faites partie de l'Assosiation pour l'harmonie vampire/hybride?, le questionna Tsukishima, mon frère m'a parlé de vous.

\- Et ma soeur aussi, renchérit Ryû.

\- Je n'en fais pas seulement partie, j'en suis le président, répondit Satori en souriant, nous oeuvrons un peu partout pour faire avancer les choses malheureusement, nous sommes des fois obligés d'utiliser des méthodes drastiques mais pas une seule goutte de sang n'est versée heureusement."

Il mit un moment avant de continuer. "Je vais vous amener à Azumane, quant à vous deux, ajouta-t-il à Sugawara et Tsukishima, Wakatoshi vous conduira au laboratoire."

Yû suivit Tendou fébrilement à l'idée de retrouver Asahi. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et il s'était inquiété pour lui, effrayé à l'idée qu'on lui fasse du mal. Le vampire le vit dans une chambre, assis sur le lit, un bandeau recouvrant son poignet. Il semblait fatigué mais il lui adressa quand même un doux sourire. Yû sauta dans ses bras : "Asahi.

\- Nishinoya-sa...Aie!" Yû venait de lui pincer la joue. "Arrête avec le "sama"." L'homme-ours lui sourit cependant, il fut très heureux de revoir son maitre. "Je lui ai seulement prélevé une infime quantité de sang, expliqua Tendou, je suppose que tu es suffisamment en forme pour partir, je ne te retiens plus longtemps. Tu as déjà assez souffert dans ce sinistre endroit.

\- Merci Tendou-sama, dit Asahi en lui offrant un sourire de gratitude.

\- Ce n'est rien, maintenant je vais rejoindre les autres au laboratoire. Wakatoshi vous rejoindra pour vous accompagner à la sortie."

Résidence Nishinoya :

Yû contempla la lune depuis sa fenêtre, tout s'était enfin arrangé et la ville allait connaitre de grands changements positifs. Ryû semblait avoir trouver chaussure à son pied avec Ennoshita et puis nul doute que le sérum de guérison aidera aussi Shouyou.

Connaissant Tsukishima, il allait l'utiliser aussi pour guérir le roux. Yû hésitait aussi à vendre ce manoir pour prendre à la place un hotel particulier. Cela serait plus petit et comme ça, il y aurait moins de corvéds pour...deux bras enserraient sa taille. "Asahi, tu devrais dormir, murmura Yû bien qu'il n'eut aucune envie qu'il parte.

L'homme-ours lui avait parlé de son passé, Washijou l'avait utilisé comme "médicament", lui faisant quotidiennement des saignées pour créer des remèdes miracles afin de les vendre illégalement à d'autres villes.

Il l'avait battu aussi s'il ne faisait pas bonne impression aux autres dignitaires du comté, en leur faisant croire qu'il était à son service de son plein gré.

Yû avait décidé de faire tout son possible pour que l'homme-ours se sente de nouveau bien. Un doux baiser sur sa nuque le tira de ses pensées. "Asahi?

\- Euh, dé-désolé, Nishinoya-sama, c-c'est juste que vous sentez tellement bon, j-je n'ai pas pu résister."

Le regard intense de son maitre l'effraya davantage. Il le poussa sur le lit à sa grande surprise avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Asahi s'attendit à ce qu'il le frappa mais il lui caressa la joue à la place. "Déjà, ne m'appelle plus Nishinoya-sama, Yû suffira amplement et ensuite", il s'empourpra légèrement, "je veux que tu sois plus qu'un ami. Et, euuuh..."

Asahi l'attira à lui puis l'embrassa affectueusement. Yû y répondit en soupirant. Les lèvres de l'homme-ours étaient douces et fermes, c'était un régal. "Je le veux aussi, Yû...A condition que vous me mordez dès que vous en avez besoin.

\- Mais..."

Asahi le fit taire d'un baiser et le mit ensuite délicatement sur le lit. Yû se laissa faire, il aimait la douceur dont l'homme-ours fit preuve lorsqu'il le déshabilla, avant de l'étreindre tendrement une fois qu'il fut nu. Asahi se mit ensuite à caresser lentement le corps de vampire de ses mains, prenant son temps, regardant chaque réaction que Yû avait, il couvrit ensuite de baisers le corps de cet être si précieux à ses yeux.

Le vampire brun savourait cette tendresse et cette douce dévotion lorsqu'Asahi se mit à courir sa langue sur son ventre tout en jouant avec les tétons à l'aide de ses doigts, faisant rouler les bouts à l'aide du pouce. Yû ne put s'empêcher de gémir face à tant de plaisir. Il repoussa cependant Asahi en lui déclarant : " Tu es encore habillé."

Celui-ci se leva donc et se déshabilla en espérant que son maitre n'eut pas de peur. Il faisait plus vieux que son age et il effrayait beaucoup les gens. Yû le regardait avec une admiration non feinte lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui.

Ouah, il est tellement viril, la classe!

Il l'enlaça ensuite une fois que l'homme-ours fut assis en calant son visage contre son torse. Asahi referma doucement son étreinte avant de les allonger tous les deux. Ils restèrent un petit moment à se caliner dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Yû prit la main d'Asahi pour mettre trois doigts dans sa bouche pour les sucer doucement.

Asahi haleta face à ce spectacle érotique avant de lui poser un baiser sur le front, puis sur la joue avant de retirer doucement ses doigts de la bouche de son maitre pour le préparer en faisant très attention. Il ne voulait pas que Yû eut mal donc il fit en sorte de le distraire en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

Le vampire fut touché par tant d'attention mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de répliquer, Asahi venait de toucher un point sensible. "Asa...hi." Celui-ci le regarda avant de retirer lentement ses doigts pour se positionner à l'entrée de l'intimité de son futur amant. Asahi hésita. Yû risquait de souffrir au moment de la pénétration et il ne voulait pas que...Une main se posa doucement sur la sienne. "Vas-y Asahi, fit Yû, un sourire confiant aux lèvres, je suis à toi."

L'homme-ours lui sourit lorsqu'il entra en lui. Yû mordit ses lèvres face à la douleur qu'il ressentait mais les mots rassurants d'Asahi le détendit. Une fois son amant complètement en lui, le vampire l'attira davantage de sorte qu'il mit son front contre le sien. "Désolé de vous avoir fait mal,Yû.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, et puis maintenant, je me sens bien." Il lui donna un petit baiser. "Je t'aime, Asahi.

\- Moi aussi Yû.", répondit Asahi avec un petit sourire.

Ils prirent ensuite leur temps, savourant le moindre contact. Yû se délectait des doux coups de rein d'Asahi, qui parvenaient à toucher un endroit qui lui fit encore plus de bien. Son amant avait beau aller tout doucement, sa tendresse le fit fondre. Asahi, de son coté, restait attentif aux réponses de Yû, touché par les expressions d'amour et de plaisir mêlés qu'il pouvait voir, il aimait ce qu'il ressentait en lui, une délicate fournaise qui étrécissait au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait.

Yû en voulait encore plus. "Plus...vite Asa...hi".

Asahi accéda à sa demande, en allant plus rapidement sans être trop brutal, il caressa le membre de son aimé afin qu'il ressente plus de plaisir. Yû sentit une émotion montée en lui, une émotion lui faisant ressortir ses crocs lorsqu'il fut le point d'atteindre l'extase. Asahi rapprocha son cou pour qu'il le morde, ce qu'ils les amenèrent à la jouissance une fois que Yû eut planté ses crocs.

Asahi se retira doucement avant de prendre Yû dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux pendant que le vampire s'endormit, heureux de voir le sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

Hitoka accueillit les nouveaux clients avec joie. Depuis l'abolition des ventes d'hybrides, la maison des enchères était devenu un simple bar où vampires et hybrides pouvaient se rencontrer et discuter paisiblement. Sa mère fut d'autant heureuse qu'elle lui avait donné la propriété. Ainsi la jeune vampire blonde s'évertuait à rendre l'endroit aussi accueillant que possible.

"Alors comme ça, tu vends la propriété familiale? demanda Tanaka à Yû pendant qu'ils buvaient un verre de jus de fruits sur une des tables du bar.

\- Oui, Asahi et moi allons emménager dans un hotel particulier non loin de chez Shouyou. Je préfère céder le manoir a quelqu'un qui en a plus besoin que moi. Tendou veut en faire le siège de son association. Oikawa est d'ailleurs parti le rejoindre pour l'aider.

\- Nous pourrions vous aider pour le déménagement, si vous le souhaitez.", proposa Chikara en prenant la main de Ryû qui fut assis à coté de lui. Ils étaient devenus inséparables.

\- C'est gentil Ennoshita, répondit Asahi en buvant son verre, Yû et moi, nous vous préviendrons quand..."

La porte d'entrée claqua quand deux vampires essayèrent de rentrer en se poussant l'un contre l'autre. "C'est moi qui rentrerai en premier, fit le roux.

\- Non, c'est moi..., répliqua son rival et ami.

Derrière eux, un homme-loup et un homme-renard poussèrent un soupir. "Ils n'arreteront jamais, fit Tsukishima en relevant Hinata, Shouyou, cela ne sert à rien d'accepter les défis du roi, c'est un mauvais perdant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, grande perche?, fit Kageyama en se levant.

Sugawara lui posa doucement les mains sur les épaules : "Allons Tobio, nous sommes dans un lieu public ici et ce n'est pas convenable de se conduire ainsi."

Kageyama se calma sous le regard moqueur du blond. Ils rejoignirent ensuite Tanaka et les autres. "Salut, Shouyou, fit Nishinoya, tu es en forme, on dirait.

\- Oui et c'est grace à Asahi-san. Merci beaucoup."

Asahi-san se gratta la tête, gêné. Le sérum contenant son sang avait permis à Shouyou de guérir de son anémie chronique. "C'est vrai que vous allez déménager près de chez moi?, demanda le roux.

\- Exact, répondit le roux, comme ça, cela ne fera pas loin pour vous voir."

Hitoka les regarda en train de discuter en prenant la main de Kiyoko qui fut près d'elle. En les voyant si heureux, elle se dit que l'harmonie entre les vampires et les hybrides existerait de nouveau et pour longtemps.

 **Voili voilou, merci de l'avoir lue jusqu'au bout on se revoit pour la requête BokuHina et pour la suite de Tapies dans le crépuscule. A bientôt.**


End file.
